fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
The Villains' Planned Revenge Comes to Life/The Book of Dimensions Stolen and Mewtwo, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza Possessed
(Outside Emerald City secretly, Drake and Negaduck, after discarding their observer disguises, enter an empty cavern close by and after seeing the coast is clear, they set up a little ritual-like circle, and in the center of the circle, contains the ashes, stone pieces, and slimy remains of the dead villains) Negaduck: All ready, Penguin Yokai? Drake: (Nods) Yes. (Then Drake magically transforms into a figure wearing a helmet-like mask that resembles Majora’s Mask, a blackish red cape, a blackish purple long-sleeved jumpsuit with yellow, red, and green line designs on the side, dark orange gloves, and dark red boots. He is now his alter-ego, the Penguin Yokai. Then Drake speaks up behind his mask in a deep alternate digital voice, like how Ratigan did with his Phantom Mouse mask) Drake: It is time. (Then he pulled his knife out, removes his glove from his left hand, and slits his left palm, cutting himself. Then he dripped some of his blood onto the ashes, stone pieces, and slimy remains and after pouring the resurrection potion onto the remains and magically mixing the blood, potion, and remains together with his psychic powers, spoke up his incantation) Drake: Faithful army long since dead, deep asleep from thy lonely bed, wiggle thy toes, open thine eyes, twist the fingers toward the sky. Life so sweet, be not too shy. On thy feet, so sayeth I. (Then the remains, blood, and potion glowed a black purple light and then the remains, blood, and potion merged together into a bunch of small black purple slimeballs. A short silent pause, then, the slimeballs bubbled a bit as they shook, making Drake and Negaduck smirk evilly in victory) Negaduck: It works. Drake: They live again. (Then the slimeballs exploded into a big pile of black oil-like globs like a bunch of volcanoes erupting lava. Then the slime piles slowly formed into a bunch of bodily figures. Then the slime pile figures slowly morphed into the villains, consisting Maleficent, Diablo, Hunter J, Myotismon, Vanitas, Ratigan AKA the Phantom Mouse, Metalseadramon, Machinedramon, Puppetmon, Piedmon, Etemon, Devimon, Demidevimon, the Wolfos, Flying Goblins, Aquatic Goblins, and Maleficent’s goons, now alive again and their eyes closed, and Ratigan wearing his Phantom Mouse mask and Vanitas wearing his mask. Negaduck and Drake then greeted them with evil smirks) Drake: Welcome back to life, our friends. Negaduck: It’s good to see you again. (Hearing them, the resurrected villains slowly opened their eyes and smirked evilly in a calm way, glad to see Drake and Negaduck again like old friends) Myotismon: Indeed. Maleficent: How long were we dead? Negaduck: You and your army, Maleficent, were dead since last year. And Myotismon, you, Hunter J, and your army were dead for months this year. (The resurrected villains got calmly surprised upon hearing this) Maleficent: Last year? Vanitas: And for months this year? Demidevimon: Wow. Hunter J: How funny that time flies fast. Puppetmon: When you’re dead. Vanitas: Now, more to the point. (He removes his helmet) Vanitas: Where are those meddlesome fools who killed us? Negaduck: In Emerald City. Ratigan: Then let’s attack. (He removes his mask) Ratigan: I like to teach them a lesson for ruining my reputation! (He turns to Drake) Ratigan: With your help, that is. Drake: Not yet. (After Maleficent heals his cut, he removes his mask after putting his glove back on his left hand) Drake: We discovered a way to defeat those fools, fair and square. Negaduck: And not to mention, (Points at Vanitas) get you a wife. (The resurrected villains got interested) Piedmon: Tell us more. Myotismon: Show us. (Smirking evilly with them in agreement, Drake and Negaduck proceeded to lead the way after Drake, Vanitas, and Ratigan put their masks on again. As they sneak through the shadows towards the room where the Book of Dimensions is, nobody, unfortunately, didn’t notice them due to the villains being in the shadows. Two, on the other hand, noticed them; Iago and Zazu. They got concerned and they proceeded to fly up to the room’s direction, hoping to beat the villains there. Once up in the room, the villains looked around cautiously, seeing if the coast is clear. Apparently, it is. Then they see the Book of Dimensions laying on the pedestal and calmly smirking evilly, they decide to go for it) Devimon: (Whispering to Drake and Negaduck) Is this it? Drake and Negaduck: (Whispering, nods) Yes. (Then they stealthily approached the Book of Dimensions, ready to steal it. And just when Myotismon got ready to grab it….) Iago, Zazu, Mewtwo, and Mew: STOP!! (The villains turned and saw Iago, Zazu, and the Guardians there, ready to stop them) Mew: That book is sacred to us! Zazu: I had a feeling something was up from the moment you “Two observers” (Points at Negaduck and “The Penguin Yokai”) told us to go off duty for a while! Iago: (Pointing at the resurrected villains) And you guys were better off dead than alive again! (He turned to Ratigan with a glare) Iago: Especially that sewer rat traitor who claimed to have reformed before! (The villains got calmly surprised at Iago’s insult towards Ratigan) Drake: Uh-oh. You shouldn’t have said that. (Ratigan, on the other hand, just stared at Iago quietly, then he calmly approached Iago menacingly as he removed his mask, revealing his calm happy look) Ratigan: Really? Let this be a lesson to you…. (Then once up close to Iago, Ratigan then got angry and used his Microbots to knock him aside right into Zazu and the Guardians, knocking them down) Ratigan: I’LL ADMIT I’M A SEWER RAT WHEN DODOS LIKE YOU FLY!!!! (Then he made the Microbots inflict injuries on both Iago and Zazu’s left wings by breaking them by knocking them out into a nearby wall. Angered at Ratigan’s actions towards Iago and Zazu, the Guardians then attacked the villains with their magic, seemingly defeating them) Mewtwo: Nice try. (But then, to the Guardians’ shock, the villains emerged from the smoke, as if unscathed by the magic attacks) Hunter J: Nice try on what? (Then Maleficent, with Diablo’s help, knocked the Guardians back, except Mewtwo, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza, that is. Then the villains begin singing as they tormented the four Guardians with their magic, such as Myotismon, Maleficent, Etemon, Arukenimon, and Mummymon changing into Malomyotismon, her dragon form, Metaletemon, and their beast forms and back at will during the song) Maleficent: I must admit Your parlor tricks are amusing Vanitas: I bet you’ve got a bunny Under your hat Ratigan: Now here’s your chance To get the best of us Piedmon: Come on, clowns Let’s see what you’ve got Etemon: You can try to slam us With your harder stuff Puppetmon: But your double whammy Isn’t up to snuff Myotismon: We’ll set the record straight You’re simply out of date Villains: You’re only second rate Drake: You think your cat’s a meanie Negaduck: But your tiger’s tame Hunter J: You’ve got a lot to learn About the Nomebat game Devimon: So for your education We reiterate Villains: You’re only second rate Myotismon: People cower At the power In our pinkies Puppetmon: Our thumbs are number one On every list Maleficent: But if you’re not convinced That we’re invincible Put us to the test Hunter J: We’d love to lay This rivalry to rest Vanitas: Go ahead and zap us With a big surprise Ratigan: Slap us in a trap Negaduck: Cut us down to size Drake: We’ll make a great escape It’s just a piece of cake Villains: You’re only second rate Metalseadramon: You know your hocus pocus Isn’t tough enough Machinedramon: And your mumbo jumbo Doesn’t measure up Vanitas: Let us pontificate Upon your sorry states Villains: You’re only second rate (With the other Guardians who are safe from the villains’ attack, they escape with Iago and Zazu, who are now awake, but injured due to their broken left wings) Villains, except Maleficent and Hunter J: Zaba-cabra-dabra Maleficent and Hunter J: Granny’s gonna grab ya Villains: Alakazam-da-mus And this thing’s bigger Than any of you or us Piedmon: So spare us Your tremendous stare Etemon: You look horrendous In your underwears Vanitas: And we think hardly wait To discombobulate Myotismon: We’ll send your back ends packing In a shipping crate Maleficent and Hunter J: You’ll make a better living With a spinning plate Villains: You’re only second rate (The song over, the villains then finished their magic battle with Mewtwo, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza by placing Vanitas’ mind-control machines onto their heads, placing them under the mind-control spell) Myotismon: Now, will you four obey us? (Mewtwo, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza, now under the spell from the machines, calmly bowed to them) Mewtwo: (Monotone) Yes, Masters. (Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza softly growled in agreement. Then the villains, giving calm evil smirks of victory, proceeded to head over to the Book of Dimensions, causing Myotismon to pick it up) Maleficent: Come! Myotismon: We shall invade and rule the worlds with this book, starting with Oz, from the Nomebat Kingdom! (Then Drake activates a portal and they, including the possessed Mewtwo, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza, vanished through the portal with the Book of Dimensions in tow. Mew attempted to follow them, but Drake closed the portal on her, making her miss her chance to save her husband, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza. Then as soon as the portal closed, a huge earthquake struck all of Oz. As some stuff collapsed in the room due to the powerful tremors, the Guardians, Iago, and Zazu quickly got themselves, and Mew, out of the room in a panic. Out in Emerald City, the people and even the heroes felt the earthquake and managed to take shelter as some stuff collapsed. As soon as the earthquake died down, everyone recovered. Then they noticed Iago, Zazu, and the Guardians hurrying to the heroes in concern, despite Iago and Zazu's broken left wings) Iago: Help! Mew: Please! Zazu: Mewtwo, Groudon, Kyogre, Rayquaza, and the Book of Dimensions! They…! (Concerned, the heroes hurried up to the room and found it not only partially destroyed from the earthquake, but also the Book of Dimensions missing. The kids gasped in concern and Satsuki turned to Iago and Zazu, who caught up with them, desperately) Satsuki: What happened?! (Iago and Zazu nods at each other; They know they must explain what happened) Coming up: During the crime scene investigation, the heroes decide to fight the villains at their homeplace in order to get the Book of Dimensions back and rescue Mewtwo, Groudon, Kyogre, and Rayquaza after all was explained by Iago, Zazu, and the other Guardians. Then later, after Iago and Zazu refuse to accompany the heroes out of fear at first due to the villains injuring them, Kiki hears the mysterious girl voice calling out to her again and begins to wonder who she is and if she’ll follow that voice into the unknown. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Wizard of Oz Fanmakes